S7NS - short daily stories
by Widzilla
Summary: (Fang x fem!Boboiboy) Keseharian para sins!Fang dan elemental!Boboiboy. Dari versi manusia biasa hingga anjing dan kucing. Full AU! Jadwal update tak menentu. May contain pairing: GopalYa and StanleYing or even KaiFang. T Rate for romance.
1. The Boys

**Hai, semuaaa ^^ Widzilla di sini ^^7**

 **Terima kasih banyak sekali udah baca dan review semua fanfic saya ^^** **Maaf kalau saya nyaris tak pernah membalas review. Berhubung tak setiap hari saya bisa membuka akun ff net.**

 **Tapi saya kaget—ternyata banyak juga yang penasaran pada ff S7NS yang bahkan belum saya tulis sama sekali xD**

 **Ada juga yang meminta agar 'Rainbow of Love' dilanjutkan berupa beberapa chapter.**

 **Namun sayang sekali. Seperti yang pernah saya sampaikan—saya tak akan menulis ff yang ada Thorn dan Solar-nya terlebih dahulu karena belum tahu sifat dan karakter asli mereka.**

 **Tapi, tentu saja sama seperti kalian... Saya udah gatel pingin munculin merekaaaa xD**

 **Maka itu, ini adalah kumpulan fanfic iseng-iseng saya. Yang kebanyakan hanya berupa dialog tanpa deskripsi lengkap. Bukan berupa kalimat per paragraf seperti layaknya fanfic yang ada.**

 **Tentu saja sifat Thorn dan Solar yang ada di sini adalah hasil karangan saya belaka xD**

 **Kalau tidak sesuai dengan selera kalian—tentu saja kalian tak perlu membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mari berkenalan dengan para sins!Fang dahulu ^^7

* * *

 **Lust** – _"Wild like a tiger"_

. Harimau Bayang

. Claws Gloves

. Combo ThunderTigerStorm

Hobi :

. Ngejarin Hali

. Ngerayu Hali

. Kencan sama Hali

. Main basket

Fang paling ganjen. Perawakan wujud sifat layaknya 'remaja' dalam diri Fang. Meski sangat genit dan sering sekali membuat Halilintar kesal karena rayuan gombalnya—kesetiaan cinta Lust pada Hali tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Lust sering melepas kacamatanya. Ia mengenakan jaketnya diikat di pinggang, namun baju _turtle-neck_ -nya selalu tak dikancing hingga ke dada hingga terlihat lebih sensual.

* * *

 **Greed** – _"The greedy monkey"_

. Monyet Bayang

. Triple Stick

. Combo GaleMonkey

Hobi :

. Ngitung duit

. Nyari duit

. Shopping sama Taufan

. Ngerjain soal-soal Matematika

Fang paling matre. Segala barang-barang bagus yang menempel pada tubuh Fang—dari pakaian, tas, sepatu, hingga barang-barang ber-merk—adalah hasil 'kerja' Greed. Taufan—Boboiboy yang sangat ramah dan murah hati—berhasil meluluhkan Greed untuk saling berbagi dan menghemat sedikit demi sedikit. Kesukaan Fang dalam Matematika bisa dibilang berkat Greed, yang amat sangat doyan menghitung.

Ia mengenakan bajunya seperti biasa dengan jaket yang ia kenakan tanpa dikancing, namun lengan jaket digulung hingga siku.

* * *

 **Pride** – _"Lead like an eagle"_

. Elang Bayang

. Sword

. Combo MountainEagle

Hobi :

. Baca

. Menyendiri

. Ngobrol sama Gempa

Kumpulan harga diri Fang yang membuatnya nampak sombong. Ia tak pernah berpikir jika ingin melontarkan apa yang ada di hatinya—tak peduli akan menyakiti hati orang lain. Pride sangat betah berada di samping Gempa. Mereka sama-sama berjiwa pemimpin di antara saudara-saudaranya jika di lapangan. Paling sering berseteru dengan Lust, karena Pride adalah wujud sifat 'dewasa' dari Fang yang selalu berhasil menahan nafsu dalam diri Fang sendiri. Sifat Fang yang suka sekali akan kebersihan bisa dikatakan hasil 'kerjaan' Pride juga.

Bagaimana cara ia berpakaian sama seperti Fang sehari-hari. Dengan kaos _turtle-neck_ abu yang terkancing rapi hingga leher dan jaket diikat di pinggang.

* * *

 **Gluttony** – _"Mouse who eat everything"_

. Tikus Bayang

. Spear

. Combo BlazingRats

Hobi :

. Makan, ngemil

. Masak bareng Blaze!

. Main bareng Blaze!

. BLAZE! BLAZE! BLAZE! BLAZE! BLAZE! BLAZE!

Jika Fang bisa tahan makan donat lobak merah 10 buah dalam sehari—itu adalah 'kerjaan' Glu si tukang lapar. Bawaannya ceria karena ia adalah wujud 'kekanakan' dari Fang. Paling sering terlihat dengan Greed karena selera humor mereka nyaris sama. Blaze—Boboiboy dengan kekuatan api yang doyan masak dengan kekuatannya—menjadi gadis yang paling disayangi Glu.

Ia mengenakan jaketnya dengan cara mengikat kedua lengan jaket pada leher sehingga nampak lebih kekanakan dari yang lain.

* * *

 **Sloth** – _"Hibernating Bear"_

. Beruang Bayang

. Stick

. Combo GletserBear

Hobi :

. Tidur

. Tidur-tiduran sama Ice

. Bersantai bareng Ice

. Ice

. Ice Ice Ice Ice Ice...

Fang paling pendiam—karena memang selalu tidur. Terkadang Fang terlihat malas-malasan. Paling senang bersama Boboiboy Ice yang juga sama-sama doyan tidur.

Jaketnya ia kenakan dengan erat bahkan dikancing hingga leher, sehingga seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi penuh oleh pakaiannya.

* * *

 **Wrath** – _"The Mad Bull"_

. Banteng Bayang

. Axe

. Combo ThornHorn

Hobi :

. Berantem

. Tinju sasaran

. Minum teh sama Thorn

. Duduk-duduk sama Thorn

Sifat pemarah dalam diri Fang yang paling berbahaya. Bisa dibilang dia paling kuat. Tak pernah tersenyum. Selalu memasang wajah galak dan siap untuk menonjok siapa pun… kecuali si polos Thorn.

Kaos _turtle-neck_ -nya tak dikancing hingga ke dada, sama seperti Lust. Tapi ia mengenakan jaketnya di tubuh seperti biasa.

* * *

 **Envy** – _"Sneaky Snake"_

. Ular Bayang

. Dagger

. Combo Eyes of Medusa

Hobi :

. Nggosip

. Stalking Solar

. Main musik

Ketika bertemu Boboiboy dahulu, Fang iri setengah mati pada temannya itu. Meski sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, terkadang ada sisi Boboiboy yang membuatnya iri. Dan tentu saja semua orang mengenal Fang sebagai seseorang yang pencemburu. Selalu iri pada siapa pun yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Boboiboy—meski itu Gopal atau Ying sekali pun. Kesemua itu adalah hasil 'kerja' Envy dalam diri Fang. Sementara Solar—Boboiboy paling narsis—tak terlalu peka dengan sifat iri Envy. Ia malahan selalu mengajak Envy untuk mencari apa pun yang bisa ia pandang keren. Tentu saja Envy merasa dihargai karena itu. Namun di antara Fang yang lain, bisa dibilang Envy paling licik. Dia bisa melakukan apa pun untuk meraih keinginannya.

Cara berpakaiannya nyaris sama dengan Pride, hanya saja Envy mengenakan jaketnya di tubuh tanpa dikancing. Seperti Fang mengenakan seragam antariksa-nya seperti biasa.

* * *

 **Ada yang mau membuat fanfic menggunakan para sins!Fang?** Tentu saja boleh ^^ Tapi jangan lupa kredit saya yah xD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's the sins guide you to read their stories... daily stories, I mean xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOPS! Wait!**

 **Kita kenalan dulu dengan para gadis yang nantinya akan mendampingi para pendosa ini xD**

 **The girls are on their way to the next chapter! xD**


	2. The Girls

**Para Boboiboy elemental (fem!Boboiboy of course xD) dengan sifat-sifat mereka berdasarkan pendapat saya. Ini hanya pengira-ngiraan agar cocok dengan sins!Fang masing-masing ^^**

* * *

 **Halilintar**

Boboiboy paling dingin dan tegas. Tapi takut dengan balon yang meletus—membuat Lust gemas setengah mati. Meski sikapnya yang judes dan dingin, Hali tak jarang wajahnya merona dengan sukses berkat rayuan gombal Lust. Atau bahkan ia tak segan menonjok Lust kalau cowok itu mesumnya sudah kelewat batas.

Tugas bersih-bersih di rumah karena kecepatannya yang luar biasa. Terkadang membantu di kedai juga. Dengan perawakannya yang dingin dan tegas, siapa yang tahu kalau Hali terkadang bisa terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anak-anaknya—yang sebenarnya saudari-saudarinya sendiri—kalau mereka mulai bandel. Bahkan Gempa sekali pun—yang terkadang lupa waktu kalau sudah keasyikan membaca.

Tentu saja yang selalu menjadi korban nasehat Hali adalah Blaze. Tapi bukannya patuh atau memberontak—Blaze justru tambah mencari perhatian Hali sambil memeluk-meluk dada kesukaannya itu sambil berseru riang, "Haaaliiii—!" Membuat Hali kewalahan.

* * *

 **Taufan**

Pecahan Boboiboy yang paling menunjukkan betapa ramahnya anak itu. Mendapat tugas untuk berbelanja karena Taufan sangat ramah dan pandai menawar serta mencuri hati penjual. Dibantu _hover-board_ kesayangannya, gadis humoris ini tak perlu repot membawa barang belanjaannya. Greed rajin menemani Taufan belanja sambil menghitung pengeluaran mereka dengan hati-hati.

* * *

 **Gempa**

Selalu bertindak sebagai pemimpin di lapangan dan penengah para saudarinya. Apalagi kalau Hali sudah mengeluh betapa bandelnya Blaze. Gempa sangat keibuan dan rajin membantu di kedai untuk melayani para pelanggan kedai coklat Tok Aba. Gempa lebih penyabar dan selalu menjaga perasaan orang lain. Maka itu bisa dibilang ia juga bertindak sebagai 'rem' bagi Pride. Sering mengobrol bersama Taufan—apalagi kalau keduanya sedang membicarakan hubungan Hali dan Lust sebagai bahan hiburan.

* * *

 **Blaze**

Boboiboy paling lincah, bandel, suka sekali bermain-main, dan paling emosional. Karena kekuatannya yang berbahaya, Blaze selalu dilarang menggunakannya untuk bermain-main. Maka itu saudari-saudarinya yang lain menempatkan Blaze di dapur agar ia bisa leluasa menggunakan kekuatan untuk memasak. Didukung dengan kesukaan Glu akan makan—Blaze semakin ingin belajar membuat masakan yang enak untuk pacarnya tersayang itu. Terkadang iri pada Lust yang selalu mendapat perhatian dari Hali. Sering sekali bermanja-manja pada Hali yang terkadang dengan usilnya ia panggil 'Mama Hali' dan membuat kikuk oleh yang bersangkutan.

* * *

 **Ice**

Kesukaannya akan tidur masih belum hilang—didukung dengan hobi yang sama dari pacarnya, Sloth. Tapi berkat kekuatannya yang masih berhubungan dengan air, Ice membantu begitu banyak dalam hal mencuci pakaian maupun piring. Sering terlihat membawa bantal ke manapun ia pergi. Bantal itu bukan untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk alas tidur Sloth yang mudah sekali tidur di manapun dan kapanpun ia mau. Meski nampak pemalas, Ice memiliki olahraga kesukaan— _ice skating_. Dan ia sangat mahir berseluncur di atas es.

* * *

 **Thorn**

Suka sekali dengan tanaman terutama bunga. Polos, terkadang tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan amarah Wrath dengan kepolosan dan keluguannya. Bahkan terkadang Wrath berpikir—mungkin sebenarnya Thorn tidak paham kalau lawan bicaranya sedang kesal padanya. Hali sering panik kalau Blaze sudah mengajak Thorn melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti bermain gelang-gelang api atau berseluncur dari atas genteng rumah. Karena kepolosan Thorn ia bahkan mau-mau saja diajak hal-hal unik oleh Blaze. Paling suka kalau sedang melakukan tugasnya merawat tanaman. Maka itu ia dekat dengan Ice yang juga terkadang membantu menyiram tanaman.

* * *

 **Solar**

Modis dan paling bergaya dengan kacamatanya. Segala urusan _fashion_ dalam diri Boboiboy dikendalikan oleh Solar. Tak jarang ia merasa dirinya seorang _idol_ terkenal dan sering menyenandungkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Sering membantu Ice mengeringkan jemuran atau menemani Thorn memberi sinar pada tanaman-tanaman. Karena kalau menggunakan kekuatan Blaze yang ada justru terjadi kebakaran. Dekat dengan Taufan karena sifatnya yang cerah ceria disambut angin-anginan oleh Taufan. Pandai sekali kalau sedang mempromosikan kedai Tok Aba dan mengambil hati calon pelanggan. Envy terkadang iri pada sifat ceria Solar, tapi tentu saja Solar tak pernah menggubrisnya. Yang ada justru gadis itu mengajak Envy untuk duet menjadi _idol_.


	3. Halloween Cosplay

**Berhubung barusan Halloween, jadi bikin tema cosplay Halloween xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hali: *kostum red riding hood* ...kamu kenapa kostumnya itu?

Lust: *kostum serigala* Kan aku selalu mengejarmu untuk me'makan'mu, say~

Hali: *blushing* h-huh!

.

Greed: Aku jadi rajaaaaaahahahahahahah! *kostum raja pake mahkota gede*

Taufan: Aku jadi ratu ^^ *gandeng greed*

Greed: *BLUSH!*

.

Gempa: *jadi putri* Kamu tampan pakai itu, Pride ^^

Pride: *bajak laut* *blushing* t-terserah...

Gempa: Aku merasa seperti putri yang diculik bajak laut, hehehe

Pride: *blushing* h-hei

.

Glu: GLU JADI GUGUK HUSKYYY!

Blaze: BLAZE JADI KUCIIIING!

.

Sloth: *jadi Jack Frost*

Ice: *jadi Elsa*

.

Wrath: *jadi setan* APAAN SIH NEMPEL-NEMPEL? *blushing*

Thorn: *jadi malaikat* ... peluk peluk...

Wrath: ... *blushinglagi*... *gajadi marah*

.

Envy: Wait... ini kenapa kaya baju anak sekolah gini? Aku kan mau yang keren kaya-!

Solar: Ini bukan seragam sekolah! Ini baju idol! Kan kita jadi kaya sepasang idol gitu! Cakep kan?

Envy: ...*blushing* i-iya...

.


	4. Legenda 7 Jaka Tarub dan 7 Bidadari

_**Legenda 7 Jaka Tarub dan 7 Bidadari**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah pada tau yah legenda ini? Kalau belum tau silakan search di google xD Lol! Ini kebayang mendadak kalau seandainya para Fang jadi Jaka Tarub xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konon tersebutlah sebuah sungai dengan air terjun kecil tempat mandi para bidadari yang turun dari langit. Tak diduga para bidadari itu, ada 7 pemuda kembar yang nekat ngintip sembari dorong-dorongan di balik semak belukar.

.

Lust: _*gara2 terlalu semangat ngintip lalu kecebur di sungai, begitu ngangkat wajah… langsung hadap-hadapan sama Hali yang cuma pake handuk*_ … _*BLUSH* *mimisan 5 liter*_ Bi-bidadari dari surga… sudikah dikau menjadi pendamping hidupku~?

Hali: … *BLUSH! lalu nonjok* DASAR TUKANG NGINTIP!

.

Greed: Wow! Selendang bidadari! Kalo dijual mahal nih! xD

 _*ketauan*_

Taufan: Hei! Itu punyaku!

Greed: … _*tertusuk panah asmara*_ … Ka-kalau gitu mau gak nikah ama aku? Nanti kita bikin usaha selendang bidadari bareng dan bikin anak…

Taufan: *blush!* e-ehhh?

.

Pride: … ngapain juga aku ngintipin bidadari? Pake nyolong segala. Nggak punya harga diri.

Lust + Greed: Udah deh sono. Buruan samperin bidadari yang kamu suka. Pilih satu gitu… _*dorong Pride*_

 **GEJEBURRRR…**

Pride: SODARA BANGSAT!

Salah satu bidadari menyadari ada yang kejebur di pinggir sungai.

Gempa: Anu… kamu gapapa?

Pride: …GA-GAPAPA! _*langsung berdiri lalu kepleset lagi*_ …. Sial.

Gempa: Hihihi, sini aku bantu. _*ngasih tangan bantuin berdiri*_

Pride: Cih… basah semua.

Gempa: Aku bawa handuk. Aku ganti baju dulu nanti baru keringin kepalamu, yah.

Lust: … La kok gini masbro?

Greed: Ga' tau. Yang penting dia dapet.

.

Gluttony: HORE BERENANG! _*lalu nyebur*_

 **JEBURRRRR…!**

Blaze: Eh? Ada yang berenang-berenang!

Hali: Asal jangan tukang ngintip kayak tadi =_=

Glu: *kepalanya nongol* AKU LAPEEEEEER ;;;A;;;

Taufan: … itu berenang apa laper? =_=;;

Blaze: *ngedeketin Glu* Mas-nya laper? Sini makan bekal sama Blaze!

Glu: Horehhh!

Kemudian dua-duanya piknik di pinggir sungai dengan mesra…

Lust: Makin goblok dia…

.

Sloth: Zzz…

Lust: Sono pergi, kutu! _*lempar Sloth*_

 **JEBURRRR!**

Sloth: Zzzzzzblpblpblpblpbp…

Ice: Eh, ada orang bobo…

Hali: … tukang ngintip kok aneh-aneh banget sih… =_=;;;

Ice: Mas-nya bangun… nanti tenggelem loh.

Sloth: Hmm…? _*angkat kepala dari air, mandangin Ice*_ …aku lagi mimpi ada bidadari…

Ice: Hihihi, aku memang bidadari. Kamu nggak mimpi kok. Bobo di bawah pohon aja yah? Jangan bobo sambil nyelem.

Greed: Itu sodara kita bukan sih?

Lust: Bukan. Gak kenal. Goblok smua.

.

Wrath: APA-APAAN AKU DISURUH NGINTIPIN CEWE! GAMAU!

Lust: Ya kan giliran lu, udah sono! Tinggal ambil selendang juga…

Wrath: GAK MAU DASAR KALIAN SEMUA MESUM!

Thorn: …? _*penasaran ada yang teriak marah-marah esmosi di balik semak-semak*_

Wrath: MALESIN BANGET! GA USAH MAKSA! AKU MAU BALIK!

Lust: Ng… Wrath…

Wrath: APA?

Lust, Greed, Pride: _*nunjuk Thorn yang lagi ngintip di balik semak*_

Thorn: … _*penasaran*_ Jiiiii…

Wrath: … APA LU NGINTIP-NGINTP?

Pride: Kok malah bidadarinya yang ngintip…?

Thorn: … kamu mau selendang-ku?

Wrath: NGGAK! SANA PERGI!

Thorn: *malah deket lalu peluk*

Wrath: … APA LU PELUK-PELUK? *ngamuk tapi blushing*

Thorn: Biar ga marah-marah lagi…

*semua orang diem…*

Wrath: … lepasin.

Thorn: Aku lepas kalo kamu udah ga marah2 lagi…

Wrath: … hhh… udah ga marah.

Thorn: _*lepas, kasih selendang*_ …ini.

Wrath: Buat apa coba…? =_=#

Lust: Kok bidadarinya dongo gini…?

.

Envy: Cih… kok dia dapet selendang dengan mudahnya sih.

Greed: Lah si Lust malah ga dapet apa-apa. Dapetnya bogem listrik setruman bidadari.

Lust: Heh! Apa nggosipin gue?

Envy: Aku juga mau selendang. Mau bidadari. Mau-

Solar: Mau aku?

Envy: Mau…. Eh…? KENAPA BIDADARINYA NONGOL?

Solar: Hehehe, ya udah sini main bareng _*kedipin mata*_

Envy: I-i-iya… _*blush*_

Lust: … AKU IKUTAN!

Hali: BOGEM HALILINTAR!

.

Demikianlah para Jaka Tarub mendapatkan bidadari idaman mereka.

Ya, seenggaknya beberapa dari mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

 **sarhyqilah - Wah suka PrideGem yah xD Thank youuu! ^^**

 **.**

 **Kagura Harukaze - Hahaha! Yup! Pride is tsundere xD Salah satu sifat Fang yang nongol di film xD**

 **Kalau soal Solar, mungkin kebanyakan orang (termasuk saya) mengambil sifat narsis, karena pose Solar di tiap official art-nya membuat orang menilai demikian ^^**

 **Kalau untuk sifat Thorn itu, hanya pendapat saya saja xD Pingin liatin sisi Boboiboy yang polos imut gitu soalnya xD**

 **.**

 **Silver Celestia - 2 chapter pertama cuma perkenalan soalnya ^^ supaya dapet deskripsi lebih jelas sebelum sampe ficnya. LOVE YOU TOOO~!**

 **.**

 **Rampaging Snow - Hehehe, berhubung dia pemarah... jadinya dipakein kostum setan xD LOL!**


	5. Swimming Huskies

_**Swimming Huskies**_

.

.

.

Seandainya para sins adalah para anjing husky, dan majikan mereka adalah seorang pemuda bernama Kaizo...

.

Kaizo: Oke! Ayo waktunya berolahraga! Kali ini berenang-

 **GUKGUKGUKGUKGUKGUK!**

Tujuh ekor husky raksasa langsung beringas menuju kolam renang.

Lust: *nyebur lalu berenang. Tapi terus malah sok2 gaya n caper abis kalo ada kucing betina hitam tetangga nan judes dan dingin yang lewat*

Greed: *suka banget nyariin koin yang dicemplungin ke kolam. Tapi kalo ga ada koin, ogah banget nyebur*

Pride: *kalo berenang kepalanya dongak ke atas melulu.

Gluttony: *jebar-jebur lalu ngelolong minta makan*

Wrath: *mengggeram, nggonggong dengan beringasnya jebur-jebur*

Envy: *nyelem lama banget pingin mecahin rekor. Sirik sama sodara-sodaranya yang sering dapet pujian kalo berenang*

Sloth: ... *mengambang sambil tidur*

Kaizo: ...kenapa ya aku miara mereka...? =_=;;

* * *

 **Kependekan? Kan ini memang iseng2nya saya doang xD Jadi ga tentu panjang pendek dan kapan updatenya xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rampaging Snow, rizqiwira, Harukaze Kagura - Thank youuu! xD Sip ^^b tapi apdetnya ga tentu nih ^^;;**

 **Silver Celestia - Di sini yang takut balon meletus cuma Hali aja ^^ Soalnya itu kan cerita _official_ yang nge- _trigger_ Petir jadi Halilintar ^^**


	6. Pantai

**_Pantai_**

.

.

.

 _*insert lagu Summer Time by New Kids on the Block*_

.

.

.

Pantai! Para cewek pakai baju renang! Ada yang nampak manis, ada yang cantik, tomboy, hingga seksi.

Blaze: Horeeeee! Saatnya main di pantaaaai!

Ice: Gamau… panas… mau boboan aja… _*bobo meluk bantal isi air dingin di bawah payung gede*_

Gempa: Ayuk bikin istana pasir ^^

Taufan: Aku mau selancar di ombaaak! _*langsung ngacir bawa papan selancar*_

Solar: Ciaaaa! Saatnya pake kacamata kece baru-kuuu!

Thorn: … _*jongkok sambil payungan pake daun raksasa entah dari mana sambil pakai ban di pinggang*_ panas…

Hali: Hei, kalian. Mainnya jangan jauh-jauh ya _*muncul dengan mengenakan baju renang nan seksi dan dewasa berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah*_

Blaze: Iya, 'Mama Haliiii'! _*peluk dada Hali*_

Hali: B-Blaaaze! _*BLUSH*_

.

Sementara di kejauhan. Di kedai minum, para cowok-cowok yang udah pakai celana renang sedang menikmati minuman dingin di bar. Sambil rebutan teropong—buat ngintipin cewe-cewe mereka.

.

Lust: Hali… Omaigat… Seksi gila mahmen bodinya. Bohay sekaleee~

Greed: Heh! Balikin teropongku! Aku mau liat Taufan seluncuran ombak, woy!

Pride: Berisik kalian. Sono nyelem ke laut lalu jangan balik lagi. _*baca buku dengan cueknya sambil minum es teh*_

Wrath: GRRRRHHHH! PANAS BANGET! PANAAAAS! PINGIN NGAMUK GRAAOOOO! PINGIN NONJOK ORANG!

Envy: Cih… enaknya bisa pake teropong liatin cewe-cewe… Aku juga mau…

Solar: Liat aku aja gimana? _*smile*_

Envy: Ng, boleh jug- EEEEHHHH? _*BLUSH! liat Solar pake bikini putih yang ditutupin jaket tanpa lengan plus kacamata dan topi*_ A, E, A, E, A-ANU A-aku…

Solar: Hihihi! Ayooo~ Main sama Solar, yuk! _*narik tangan Envy ke pantai*_

Lust, Greed, Pride: _*diem*_ …

Greed: _Wait_ , mana si Glu ama Sloth…?

Pride: _*nunjuk ke pantai*_

Sloth: _*bobo sama Ice di bawah payung*_ Zzz…

Blaze: Pukulan bola apiiiiiiii! _*padahal cuma mukul bola voli biasa*_

Glu: AHU HANGAP AHU HANGAP! (Aku tangkap aku tangkap!) _*sambil makan_ sandwich _buatan Blaze*_

Lust: Sial! Mereka udah duluan! Ayo kita juga!

Wrath: GAMAO! PANAS! SANA SENDIRIAN AJA!

Tiba-tiba semua baru sadar Thorn duduk di samping Wrath sambil minum air kelapa yang dihias bunga dan payung kecil dengan kalemnya.

Thorn: … (sruuuuup)

Lust, Greed, Pride, Wrath: …

Thorn: Wrath mau ke pantai sama Thorn?

Wrath: GAMAU! NGAPAIN JUGA? PANAS TAU!

Thorn: Ooh, yaudah. _*sodorin kelapa ke Wrath, lalu meluk lengan kanan Wrath*_

Wrath: … A-APA-APAAN LUH!? GA USAH MELUK-MELUK! PANAS! _*tapi blushing*_

Thorn: Biar ga marah-marah lagi. Ini minum air kelapanya biar ga kepasanan.

Wrath: … _*nurutin minum es kelapa*_ … aku udah ga marah, lepasin.

Thorn: _*lepas, tapi duduknya dempet sama Wrath. Taruh sedotan di kelapa yang sama lalu minum bareng*_

Greed: … Itu nyadar ga sih lagi mesra-mesraan?

Lust: _*udah kabur nyariin Hali pingin mesra-mesraan juga*_

Pride: Cih, jadi nggak bisa baca dengan tenang. _*jalan ke pantai, malah ketemu Gempa lagi bikin istana pasir*_

Gempa: Hai, Pride ^^ Mau bantu aku?

Pride: Heh, apa-apaan kau ini? Kekanakan sekali.

Gempa: Hehehe, tapi ini mengasyikan, loh. Ah, kalau ada sungai yang mengelilingi istananya pasti bagus! Aku ambil air laut dengan ember ini sebentar.

Pride: _*perhatiin Gempa bolak-balik bawain ember isi air laut*_ Hhh, kau ini bodoh, ya? _*ikut jongkok lalu gali pasir pakai sekop*_ Lebih baik bikin aliran yang langsung terhubung air laut.

Gempa: Ah, tak terpikir olehku. Kau memang pintar, Pride ^^

Pride: Bi-biasa aja, kok _*blush*_

Greed: Taufaaaaaaan! Ajarin aku main selancar doooong! Bayar berapa nih biaya kursusnya?

Taufan: Hihihi, Greed ada-ada aja ^^ Bayarin pakai traktir makan aja yah nanti ^^

Greed: Okeee!

Lust: _*masih celingukan nyariin Hali*_ Mana sih si non cakep satu itu? Eh?

Hali pakai kacamata hitam sedang berbaring di atas kursi pantai, berjemu dengan santai sambil minum es jeruk.

Lust: Hai, non cuantek nan seksi~ Abang temenin, yah~ Biar gak kesepian~

Hali: _*nurunin sedikit kacamatanya, smile*_ Nggak, makasih. Kamu jadi ikan palung laut aja sana supaya nambah-nambahin populasi ikan.

Lust: Aduh, jangan gitu dong, say~ Abang jadi cenat-cenut, nih~ Makin tergoda ama eneng cantek~

Hali: Belum pernah kesetrum belut laut, yah?

Lust: Belum~ Tapi kesetrum cinta eneng udah sering~

Hali: Hhh, bisa nggak sih situ nggak ganggu semeniiiit aja… Cari cewek lain untuk digoda, kenapa?

Lust: Kamu mau aku nggodain cewek lain?

Hali: Eh, A-aku, itu… Te-terserah kamu! Huh!

Lust: _*smile, kiss pipi Hali*_ Tenang, aku hanya akan menggoda dan mengganggumu sampai aku mati.

Hali: _*blush*_ Bo-bodoh…

Lust: _*ketawa sambil cubit hidung Hali pelan*_ Jalan-jalan, yuk. Cari jajanan. _*kasih kain pantai lebar*_

Hali: …? Untuk apa ini?

Lust: Nutupin badanmu. Cuma aku yang boleh nikmatin pemandangan indah bodimu itu, say~

Hali: … _*blush*_ go-gombal.

Lust: _*smile, gandeng Hali*_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. School in Love

**_School in Love_**

.

.

.

Sekolah khusus perempuan dan sekolah khusus laki-laki yang bersebelahan.

Di mana ada tujuh kembar bersaudara yang bersekolah di kedua sekolah masing-masing.

Tujuh putri yang terkenal serba bisa, dengan masing-masing kepribadian mereka yang unik: Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar. Serta para pangeran tampan nan kaya: Lust, Greed, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, dan Envy.

Pagar tembok tinggi nan menjulang tak menjadi pembatas kisah cinta romantis di antara mereka.

.

"Hai, putri cantik~ Sudikah kau berkencan denganku~ "

"Ogah! Mi-minggir kau!"

.

"Ayo kuantar pulang dengan mobilku!"

"Eh, ng… Aku bisa naik _skateboard_ -ku, kok…"

.

"Bodoh, jaket tipis begitu mana mungkin bisa menghangatkan dirimu."

"Terima kasih telah meminjamkan jaketmu. Ini hangat sekali."

.

"Ayo, makan bersamaaaa!"

"Hari ini aku bawa _sandwich_ isi daging! Dan omelet berisi sayur mayur sehaaat!"

.

"Pangkuanmu… empuk sekali."

"Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat…"

.

"AKU KESAAAAL! AHDGASFHASGGRRRRHHH!"

"Sudah… sudah… Sabar. Sini minum teh bareng."

.

"Uh, aku ingin sekali bersenang-senang seperti yang lain. Tapi tak ada yang mau menemaniku main gitar ini…"

"Heeey! Waw! Gitar yang keren! Bagaimana kalau kau memainkannya dan aku bernyanyi!?"

.

Dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang, justru terkadang menjadi hal yang manis untuk dinikmati sehari-harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

* * *

 **VINIE-CHAN – VINIEEE! Loh, kamu ganti nama akun ff? Perasaan dulu bukan ini deh… oAO Aaaa aku malah suka baca review panjaaaang! Thankieeeesss! Eheheheh, iyaaa xD LustHali is kebalikan dari WraThorn xDDD**

 **Silver Celestia – Thorn is a cutie cinnamon roll here xD**

 **xierally19 – Aaaa! Thank youuuu! Nanti kalau dah gambar boleh tag aku? xD Nak tengok! xD**

 **Nabilah – Wah makasih banyak, Nabilah! Nggak nyangka ada bener2 suka dengan konsep ide sins!Fang xD Ooh, mungkin kamu kurang teliti baca chapter 1 ya? ^^ Coba baca lagi deh xD Ada notes dari saya di paragraf paling pertama ^^ Tapi tenang saja, ini bukan ff S7NS yang menjadi kelanjutan 5INS kok. Fanfic S7NS nanti akan menceritakan dari awal bagaimana kemunculan Wrath dan Envy. So tenang saja xD Makasih dukungannya ^^7 Aduh, saya sampe terharu kamu perhatiin cara penulisan saya. Makasih banyak yah! xD**

 **Harukaze Kagura – Sayang sekali ini hanya kumpulan ff kecil-kecil pendek saja ^^ Kadang saya mendadak muncul ide yang kemudian saya tuangkan berupa status kecil2. Tapi sayang kalau terbuang terlupakan begitu saja xD jadinya saya _compile_ di sini ^^ Semoga menghibur yah ^^**

 **sarhyqilah – Iyaaa xD Nanti mungkin saya buat deh yang Bbb versi kucing ^^**

 **arhyqilah, rizqiwira, ayunf3, nevyandini , Rampaging Snow – Thank you banyak guuuuys! xD Doakan supaya jemari ini kuat ngetik dan gak keriting yah xD**


	8. Melengkapi

**_Melengkapi_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gopal and Yaya

Gopal: Astaga, PRnya banyak banget sih… aku nggak bisa main kalo begini. _*jedukin kepala ke meja*_

Yaya: Udah. Kalo kamu sempet ngeluh lebih baik gunakan waktumu untuk melanjutkan PR. Ayo, mana. Katanya ada yang nggak bisa. Sini kubantu.

Gopal: Banyak yang nggak bisa, Yaaa… Bantuin semuanyaaaa…!

Yaya: Kamu kerjain dulu yang kamu bisa dulu! Jangan males gitu, dong!

Gopal: _Suwer_ , Ya… aku ga' paham semua hitungan iniiii…

Yaya: Mana lihat… Ooh, ini. _*buka-buka buku*_ Nah, ini ada cara menghitungnya. Kamu baca dengan teliti dulu soalnya, lalu angka-angka itu kamu masukkan dalam hitungan. Aku contohin satu soal, yah.

.

Yaya: _*di dapur*_ Kok baunya gini, sih… Aku salah, ya…?

Gopal: _*nongol dari balik jendela*_ Yaaaa! Ini kata bapak-ku kamu titip beli coklat, yah? Eh? _*endus-endus*_ Ba-bau apaan, nih? Kok kaya bau kaos kaki bapak yang belum dicuci dua bulan…?

Yaya: Ih! Kamu jahat! Ini bau biskuit yan baru kupanggang! Ta-tapi… baunya memang aneh, sih… _*lemes*_ Duuuh, aku salah mananya, sih…?

Gopal: _*liat catetan resep Yaya*_ …Ya, kamu pake bawang sama ketumbar buat apaan!?

Yaya: Ya biar gurih…

Gopal: Hahahah! Aduh, pantes baunya-

Yaya: _*glare*_

Gopal: Eh, sori… eheheh. Sini kubantu! Gini-gini aku bisa masak, loh!

Gopal meracik segala bahan untuk membuat biskuit di dapur dengan lihainya. Sementara Yaya terkagum.

Gopal: Taraaa! Dah jadi, nih! Cobain, deh!

Yaya: _*nyoba satu*_ E-enak…! Gopal ternyata pinter bikin kue, yah… Aku cewek tapi nggak bisa… _*nunduk malu*_

Gopal: Jelas dong! Aku' kan suka makan! Tenang, Ya! Nanti kubantu belajar bikin biskuit dan kue! Sebagai ganti karena kamu udah sering bantuin aku belajar!

* * *

Stanley and Ying

Ying: Stanley…

Stanley: Grrrok…

Ying: Stanley!

Stanley: Hnnnnnmmmnyemnyem…

Ying: STANLEY!

Stanley: Hmmm… hah?

Ying: Ya Gusti! Jangan tidur melulu! Bantuin ambil peralatan olahraga di gudang! Hari ini giliran kita!

Stanley: Hmmm… ya… ya… _*jalan dengan gontai*_

Ying: Ayoayoayoayo! Semangat! _*dorong punggung Stanley*_

Stanley: Duh, malesnya…

Ying: Jangan gitu! Masa kamu loyo tiap hari! Ayo, semangat!

.

Stanley: Ying, mau ke mana?

Ying: Les Mandarin! Kamu juga ada les' kan? Aku duluan, yah! _*pasang ancang-ancang mau lari*_

Stanley: Tumben pake baju yang rok-nya begitu…

Ying: Err, nenek-ku beliin baju ini… Dia pingin liat aku pake ini seharian. Duh, susah geraknya. Gak bisa lari, deh.

Stanley: Jalan aja…

Ying: Eh?

Stanley: Jalan. Yang pelan, sabar. Toh les-nya masih agak lama mulainya' kan?

Ying: Dih, nggak sabar!

Stanley: Pelan-pelan aja. Yang namanya perempuan' kan harus sabar. Jalan-jalan lihat sekelilingmu…

Ying: Aiya… mana bisa aku-

Stanley: Yuk, berangkat bareng.

Ying: Eh? Err, ya udah deh…

Dua-duanya jalan menuju tempat les…

Stanley: Ying, itu tempat es krim ada rasa _cheese cake_ -nya enak, loh.

Ying: Eh? Masa? Aku suka _cheese cake_! Kok aku nggak nyadar ada tempat itu!?

Stanley: Dua hari lalu baru buka. Aku lagi jalan-jalan terus lihat ada posternya. Lalu di sebelah kanan jalan ada toko alat olahraga. Kayaknya ada sepatu biru yang kamu taksir di iklan majalah bulan lalu. Aku sempet lihat-lihat.

Ying: … kayaknya aku nggak pernah nyadar ada toko-toko baru di sini.

Stanley: Jalan-jalan santai menikmati sekeliling itu kadang perlu. _*beli eskrim*_ Nih, makannya pelan aja.

Ying: … eheheh. Makasih, Stanley!

Keduanya lanjut berjalan ke tempat les Mandarin.

* * *

Fang and Boboiboy

Fang: Haaargh! Ini kenapa lagi kok tiba-tiba latihan basket dibatalin!? Badanku udah gatel mau maeeeen! _*lempar hape ke sofa*_

Boboiboy: Fang, jangan lempar-lempar hape-mu gitu, dong. Nanti rusak. Sudah sini duduk saja. _*tepuk-tepuk sofa sambil lipat cucian dari keranjang*_

Fang: Aaaaahhh! Aku bosaaan! Pokoknya besok aku protes sama Kapten tim basket sekolah mau latihan pengganti minggu depan! GA MAU TAU!

Boboiboy: Fang, siapa tau ada teman satu tim-mu yang berhalangan. Jangan marah-marah gitu, dong. Sini duduk di sampingku aja. Sabar, yah…

Fang: Beteeee… _*ambrukkin badan di sofa*_

Boboiboy: _*senyum*_ Bisa tolong bantu aku melipat baju?

Fang: … hnn… _*bantuin tanpa protes*_

Boboiboy: Jangan gampang marah begitu. Kan' nanti kamu bisa latihan sendiri di lapangan sebelah taman.

Fang: Beda, Boboiboooooy. Aku kalo latian sendirian nggak ada lawan maiiiin.

Boboiboy: Iya, iya…

Tiba-tiba hape Fang bunyi dan langsung diangkat Fang dengan beringas.

Fang: HALOH!? … Oh… Iya, ng… nggak apa-apa… eng, iya, salam buat bokap lu, deh… _*tutup hape*_

Boboiboy: Siapa?

Fang: Ali… salah satu pemain inti tim basket…

Boboiboy: Kenapa?

Fang: Bapaknya… baru jatuh dari tangga lalu masuk rumah sakit… Jadi ga bisa latian basket.

Boboiboy: … _*berhenti ngelipet cucian mandangin Fang*_

Fang: …

Boboiboy: … _*senyum*_

Fang: … _*nyandarin kepala ke bahu Boboiboy*_ Iya, maaf… aku pemarah, yah…?

Boboiboy: Hhh, yah. Ya sudah. Yang penting Fang sadar diri' kan?

Fang: _*nyengir*_ Iyaaa, maap Boboiboy-chuayaaaaang~ *meluk manja*

Boboiboy: Ih, udah, ah! Sana _*blush sambil dorong pipi Fang*_

Fang: Kamu pemalu banget siii~

Boboiboy: Nggg _*blush*_ Sanaaa _*makin blushing*_

.

.

.

 **\- end -**

* * *

 **This time: GopalYa, StanleYing, and FangBoy xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kadek-is-the-Best – Terima kasih banyaaaak ^^ Wow, iya yah? xD Kalau Boboiboy Haruhi, mungkin Fang Tamaki-nya ya? Hehehe xD**

 **Harukaze Kagura – Wow! Sampai review untuk 2 chapter sekaligus! Makasih banyak! xD Iyah Sloth dan Ice memang paling kalem xD Iyah, karena Pride dan Gempa adalah sisi dominan jadi mereka paling mirip dengan Fang dan Boboiboy ^^**

 **Duh, saya malah suka sekali baca review panjang! Membuat jadi lebih bersemangat! xD**

 **Mau pinjem sins!Fang? Tentu saja boleh sekaliiii ^^ Kalau kamu cek di ff, ada beberapa yang sudah membuat ff menggunakan sins!Fang, kok ^^ _Feel free to use them, as long as credit me of course_ ^^7**

 **nevyandini – Ohohohoh, benar sekaliiii. yang paling seksi tentu saja Haliii~ xD Kalau sifatnya berkebalikan justru jadi lebih lucu kan? Heheheh xD**

 **Silver Celestia – S7NS? Tentu saja ada ^^ Tapi saya menunggu Thorn dan Solar untuk keluar dulu secara ofisial di Boboiboy Galaxy supaya bisa lebih mendalami karakter asli mereka ^^ Doakan supaya saya bisa lanjut, yah! xD**


	9. Cats Story

**_Cats Story_**

.

.

.

Boboiboy, seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam pendek dengan _highlight_ putih menghias―kini tengah terburu pulang ke rumah karena hujan mulai jatuh ke bumi dengan deras.

Hanya berbekal tas ransel yang menjadi payungnya―membuat ia menyesali akan kebiasaanya lupa sesuatu.

"Aduuuh, semakin deras! Aku berteduh dulu di bawah toko roti itu! Hhh, kenapa aku ini selalu lupa bawa payung, sih!"

Sambil memeras ujung rok-nya, Boboiboy sedikit gemetar karena dingin.

"Myaaang…"

Suara yang terdengar parau nan mungil berasal dari sebuah kardus di bawah atap toko yang melindungi dari air hujan.

Ada empat anak kucing saling bertumpuk di situ. Saling meringkuk melindungi saudara-saudaranya yang lain dari dingin.

"Aduh, kasihan… mereka pasti kedinginan. Di mana induknya…?"

Seseorang keluar dari toko roti. Di tangannya ada semangkuk susu dan paruhan roti.

Boboiboy terkesiap, "A-apakah anda pemilik anak-anak kucing ini?"

Wanita pemilik toko roti tersenyum lemah sambil menggeleng menaruh mangkuk dan roti di tangannya dalam dus berisi anak-anak kucing di dekat Boboiboy berjongkok.

"Sayang sekali aku bukan pemilik mereka. Aku ingin sekali menyelamatkan anak-anak kucing malang ini. Tapi aku tak bisa membawa ke apartemenku karena dilarang memelihara binatang di sana. Dan aku tak bisa membawa mereka masuk ke dalam toko roti ini karena bos-ku alergi kucing dan takut bulu mereka menempel di roti."

Boboiboy kembali memandangi anak-anak kucing yang masih meringkuk kedinginan tak memedulikan mangkuk susu dan roti di dekat mereka.

"Ke mana induk mereka?"

"Aku tak tahu. Anak-anak kucing ini dibuang. Tak pernah ada induk kucing yang mengunjungi mereka."

Boboiboy semakin iba. Sang wanita menawarkan gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu untuk berteduh di dalam, tapi Boboiboy menolak dengan halus.

"Aku telepon ibu saja. Mungkin ada yang bisa menjemputku." Dari tasnya, Boboiboy mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan memijit nomor telepon rumahnya.

"Halo, ibu… Aku baru pulang les tapi tiba-tiba hujan deras… iya, aku sedang berteduh di toko roti dekat gedung les… Baik, aku tunggu, yah. Terima kasih, bu."

Beberapa saat setelah Boboiboy memasukkan _handphone-_ nya ke dalam tas, ia kembali berjongkok dan menimang-nimang perasaan iba di hatinya.

"Ooh, ayolah… aku sudah punya tiga ekor kucing di rumah… Masa mau nambah lagi…"

Suara ngeong para kucing-kucing kecil terdengar lemah. Terlebih tubuh mungil mereka bergetar karena dingin.

* * *

Tiga ekor kucing yang sudah agak dewasa tengah bermalas-malasan di sebuah kamar. Salah satunya berwarna belang hitam-putih. Dengan kaki-kaki lembutnya yang seperti mengenakan kaus kaki putih, sedang asyik memainkan mainan kucing. Mata biru si kucing berkilat ceria. Kalung warna biru bertuliskan ' **Taufan** ' di lehernya bergemerincing riang.

Satunya yang berwarna belang kecoklatan dengan kalung kuning bertuliskan ' **Gempa** '―kalem memandangi sebuah buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Mata keemasannya dengan sabar memandangi tulisan-tulisan di halaman buku. Orang-orang akan menilai Gempa bisa membaca jika melihatnya langsung.

Sedangkan yang satu lagi, berbulu hitam pekat nan lebat, bermata _ruby_ dengan sorot tajam. Kalungnya merah bertuliskan ' **Halilintar** '. Ia nampak kalem duduk di pinggir jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan berkabut karena derasnya hujan di luar.

Suara derap langkah terdengar membuat kepala dan telinga ketiga kucing itu terangkat. Mereka langsung mendekati pintu―tahu siapa yang datang.

"Meoooong… meooong… meoooong…!"

Boboiboy membuka pintu membawa sebuah kardus besar di tangan―disambut ngeongan rindu para kucing-kucingnya. Ia hati-hati melangkah karena bajunya yang basah kuyup menetes-netes di lantai membuat para kucing terkejut terciprat air.

Perlahan-lahan Boboiboy meletakkan kardus di lantai dekat meja belajarnya.

"Hai, Hali, Taufan, Gempa! Aduh, maaf… aku tadi kehujanan. Aku ganti baju sebentar, yah!"

Kardus yang dibawa sang majikan mengundang rasa penasaran ketiga kucing di kamar. Mereka mengendus-endus dan agak berjarak pada dus itu.

Dengan cepat Boboiboy mengeringkan tubuh dan rambut setelah menggantung bajunya yang basah kuyup. _Sweater_ putih kini membalut dan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Nona, saya bawakan teh panas dan cemilan untuk anda."

"Oh, terima kasih, bibi."

Seorang pelayan membawa nampan serta perangkat teh―menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di meja dekat jendela karena Taufan terus-terusan mengendus makanan yang dibawa pelayan itu. "Taufan, ini buat nona. Jangan dimakan, yah."

Si kucing mengeong membuat sang pelayan tersenyum―mengelus kepala Taufan sebelum pamit keluar dari kamar Boboiboy.

"Nah, ada yang ingin kukenalkan pada kalian."

Dengan hati-hati, Boboiboy membuka kardus dan mengeluarkan isinya perlahan.

Empat ekor anak kucing membuat kaget dan heran tiga ekor kucing lainnya.

Empat ekor anak kucing kecil berwarna oranye, putih keabu-abuan, coklat belang gelap, dan putih dengan belang oranye.

Ada pendatang baru.

Ada teman baru.

Ada adik baru.

"Myaaaang myaaaaang myaaaang!"

"Miiii miii miii!"

"Myaaaw myaaw myaaaw!"

"Miaaaw miaaaaw miaaaaw!"

Taufan dengan segera mengendus-endus empat anak kucing itu satu per satu dan mengajaknya bermain. Tentu saja mendapat teguran dari Boboiboy karena keempat anak kucing itu masih terlalu lemah untuk banyak bergerak.

"Taufan, mereka masih kecil. Kau harus _gentle_ , yah."

Gempa ikut mengendus-endus mereka. Beberapa dari anak kucing mendekatinya dan mencari kehangatan. Gempa sama sekali tak protes atau menghindar. Ia tahu anak-anak kucing itu kedinginan.

Sementara Halilintar agak menjauh. Ia bingung dan canggung mendapati anak-anak kucing baru di kamar majikannya.

 _Apa ini? Siapa ini? Dari mana ini?_

Jelas sekali Hali agak menolak kehadiran para pendatang baru mungil itu.

Boboiboy tersenyum―tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Tentu saja ia tahu jelas sifat kucing-kucing peliharaannya.

Dengan perlahan, Boboiboy memeluk Halilintar dan mengelusnya agar tenang.

"Hali, ini adik-adik baru untuk kalian. Tolong jaga mereka, yah. Kasihan mereka kedinginan di dalam kardus. Dibuang sebatang kara dan kelaparan di pinggir jalan."

Halilintar masih ragu. Namun akhirnya ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan majikannya dan berjalan perlahan―mengendus salah satu dari anak kucing yang terus mengendus-endus tempat baru mereka.

"Baiklah! Aku sudah memikirkan nama untuk mereka di mobil tadi. Yang putih dengan belang oranye ini kunamakan **Solar**. Yang coklat belang gelap ini kunamakan **Thorn** ―lihatlah matanya yang hijau terang! Cantik, yah! Nah, yang berwarna putih keabu-abuan ini… astaga aku selalu berpikir dia mati, tapi ternyata hanya tidur. Baiklah, dia kunamakan **Ice**. Dan yang berwarna oranye. Dia yang paling―"

"Myaaaaaaaaang! Myaaaaaaang! Myaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!"

"―yang paling cerewet ini kunamakan **Blaze**."

Boboiboy tertawa melihat Blaze terus mengeong. Sepertinya ia mulai lapar.

Ikan sarden rebusan akhirnya habis disantap para anak-anak kucing. Mereka kini tertidur dengan lelap di dalam keranjang beralaskan bantal dan selimut.

Menikmati hangatnya rumah baru mereka. Dengan tiga pengasuh mereka yang baru.

Bersama sang majikan yang sangat menyayangi para kucing-kucing manis di kamarnya itu.

"Selamat datang di rumah baru kalian."

Entah akan ada kisah apa dari kucing-kucing manis ini.

.

.

.

 **\- end -**


	10. Dogs Story

**_Dogs Story_**

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan lembut memasuki perumahan elit. Di dalamnya, seorang pemuda bersurai biru gelap dan berkacamata tengah memainkan jemarinya pada layar _smartphone_. Menggeser-geser foto satu ke yang lain.

Foto-foto para anak-anak anjing _husky_ yang amat sangat manis. Beberapa di foto itu ada dirinya sendiri tersenyum lebar―tengah dikelilingi tujuh ekor anak-anak anjing tersebut.

"Fang, kau nggak pusing memandangi layar itu terus?"

Di samping remaja bernama Fang, seorang pemuda lain bersurai ungu gelap dengan jarak usia yang cukup jauh tengah menyetir mobil yang mereka kendarai.

"Hmm, nggak." Jawab Fang asal-asalan sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya di dalam mobil yang cukup sempit.

"Aku masih belum percaya ayah naik pangkat jadi Jendral. Lalu orang sepertimu bisa jadi Kapten, Kaizo…"

"Heh, apa maksudnya 'orang sepertimu'?"

Jitakan halus mendarat di kepala Fang yang mengaduh sambil nyengir. Kaizo ikut menyunggingkan senyum―tahu adiknya sedang bercanda.

"Ngomong-ngomong ibu lagi menjemput ayah di bandara. Mereka akan sampai di rumah baru kita nanti malam setelah mengurusi segala pemindahan di kantor yang baru. Jadi nanti kita yang bikin makan malam."

"Ihhh, aku harus beradaptasi lagi di akademi khusus cowok yang baru. Kenapa sih akademi militer nggak digabung aja biar seru?"

Kaizo tertawa sinis mendengar keluhan adiknya. "Soalnya kalian nanti pacaran mulu. Bukannya jadi prajurit yang bener―malah pacaran."

"Huh, biarin! Aku mau masa remajaku seru! Biar nggak kaya' Kaizo―Jomblo melulu! Cari pacar sana! Masa umur udah 24 tahun belum ada niat nikah? Adikmu ini udah 15 tahun, yah―Udah bisa mandiri!"

Tanpa menoleh, Kaizo merangkul dan menarik kepala Fang―tak peduli meski ia sedang menyetir.

"Heh, aku udah bilang aku bakal jagain kamu sampe mati. Ga ada cerita aku bakal nikah."

"Adudududuh! Kamu nggak perlu sampe segitunyaaaa!"

Kaizo tertawa sambil menciumi pipi adiknya dengan gemas sementara ia mendapat protes dari yang bersangkutan.

"Aaargh! Jangan ciumin pipiku! Ihhh! Sana nyetir yang bener!"

Kaizo melanjutkan tawanya sambil terus menghadap depan tanpa melepas setir mobil. Sementara Fang sibuk mengelap pipinya dengan ujung jaket yang ia kenakan.

Tak lama mobil mereka sampai di sebuah rumah megah dengan _style_ semi Eropa dan sedikit campuran Asia di halamannya.

"Okeee… Kita sampai. Semua perabotan dan seisi rumah sudah selesai diatur. Tinggal barang-barang pribadimu masih dalam kardus, Fang." Kaizo menutup pintu depan mobil dan berdiri berkacak pinggang di samping pintu belakang mobil menghadap pintu garasi yang terbuka lebar.

" _Yes_! Aku senang bisa dapat kamar yang luas!"

"Ya, itu supaya kau bisa tidur dengan para raksasa-raksasa berbulu ini. Heheheh."

"Huh, asal menyalakan AC aku tak akan kepanasan."

Kaizo semakin nyengir lebar melihat Fang cemberut dan menjulurkan lidah padanya. "Salahmu nekat memelihara mereka semua."

"Soalnya mereka dulu sangat maniiiis! Mana mungkin aku memisahkan mereka dari saudaranya yang lain! Aku nggak tega!"

"Yaaa… yaaa…" Kaizo menghela napas panjang. "Oke, Fang. Siap? Aku akan melepaskan mereka dari mobil."

"Ng―mereka pasti masih _jet-lag_ dan loyo karena di dalam mobil selama dua jam perjalanan' kan…?"

Keraguan Fang membuat abangnya semakin terkekeh. "Heheheh. Sayang sekali, aku tak yakin. Mereka Siberian Husky yang amat sangat sehat. Dan mereka sudah tak tahan berada di dalam mobil terlalu lama."

"Uuuh, baiklah. Buka pintu mobilnya."

 **KLEK!**

Lima ekor anjing Siberian Husky berukuran besar dengan bulu mereka yang lebat menerjang keluar dari mobil bagian belakang begitu Kaizo membukakan pintu.

"GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK!"

Gonggongan dan lolongan terdengar nyaring seiring kelimanya menimpa tubuh majikan mereka yang masih berusia belasan.

"A-aduh! He-hei! Lust! Greed! Gluttony! Wrath! Envy! Su-sudah! Hentikan! Waaaa! Geliii!"

Kelimanya menjilat dan mengendus majikan mereka tanpa ampun. Kaizo tertawa lepas melihat adiknya kewalahan.

Seekor Husky yang lain turun dengan kalemnya dari mobil. Ia mengendus-endus tempat asing yang baru baginya itu.

"Selamat datang di rumah barumu, Pride." Kaizo menepuk-nepuk kepala Pride dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil.

"Hey, Sloth. Ayo, turun. Kita sudah sampai."

Seekor Husky yang lain justru terlalu menikmati empuknya kasur di dalam mobil tanpa peduli di mana mereka sekarang berada. Tapi akhirnya ia menguap lebar dan keluar dari mobil dengan gontai―hingga akhirnya ambruk di belakang ban mobil dan kembali tidur.

"Astaga―Sloth, jangan tidur sembarangan lagi. Ayo, bangun!"

Geraman malas terdengar―membuat Kaizo mendesah kasar dan terpaksa mengangkat tubuh raksasa berbulu pemalas itu. "Uuuurgh! Fang… ufffh! Cepat bantu aku…!"

Fang yang akhirnya berhasil keluar dari serangan anjing-anjing peliharaannya langsung membantu Kaizo mengangkat sebagian tubuh Sloth yang dengan santai menikmati gendongan para majikannya.

"AAAAUUUUUUUUNGGG! AWAWAWAUUUUUUNG!"

"Iya, Gluuu! Sebentaaaar!"

"AWAWAWAWAUUUUUUNG!"

"Iyaaaaa! Akan kusiapkan makanan untukmu!"

Glu tak mendengar permintaan majikannya untuk menunggu. Ia justru mengais-ngais sebuah pintu lemari setelah mengendus-endus dan menyadari isinya―makanan anjing.

"Astaga―sebentar, Gluttony!"

Begitu Sloth telah sukses ditempatkan di kamar khusus para anjing itu, Fang bergegas turun kembali ke bawah untuk menyiapkan makanan anjing.

"GRRRH GUKGUKGUKGUK!"

"Wrath! Tenang! Jangan menggonggongi Greed! Greed, kau juga jangan serakah mengambil semua bantal, dong!"

Salah satu anjing mondar-mandir di kaki Fang meminta perhatian. "Iya, Envy―sebentar, yah. Kalian semua harus makan dulu. Sudah waktunya makan si―UFH! Envy! Aduuh, jangan manja begini, dooong!"

Fang kewalahan mendapat serangan dari Envy yang menabrakkan tubuhnya pada perut sang remaja―iri akan perhatian Fang pada saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Pride―anjing yang paling kalem kembali dari menjelajahi rumah dengan mengendusnya. Ia bergabung dengan saudara-saudaranya untuk makan siang.

"Fang, kau mandi dulu sana. Bekas jilatan anjing gitu. Jorok." Kaizo mengenakan celemek di pinggangnya. "Aku masak nasi goreng aja, yah."

"Lah―kamu'kan memang bisanya cuma masak itu. Sebentar… Lust mana?"

* * *

Tak disadari Fang―salah satu Husky-nya tengah mengelilingi halaman. Ia melongok-longokkan moncongnya di tiap lubang pagar.

Lust begitu penasaran pada bangunan yang berada di samping rumah baru mereka. Ada aroma yang belum pernah ia cium sebelumnya. Ia mengendus hingga ke pintu pagar depan dan sampai di jalanan beraspal.

Untung saja komplek perumahan tersebut sepi akan kendaraan. Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, Lust melanjutkan petualangan di lingkungan baru―nekat kabur dari area rumah barunya.

Namun tiba-tiba mata dan hidungnya tertuju pada sesuatu. Ada wangi lembut―wangi dari sebuah bunga. Aroma bunga mawar putih yang menghias di halaman rumah tetangga kini justru seperti bergerak entah ke mana.

 _Bergerak?_

Ada sesuatu berbulu yang bergerak melompat ke atas pagar dan berjalan dengan anggun.

 _Seekor kucing hitam!_

Wangi itu berasal dari kucing yang anggun tersebut!

"GUK!"

Gonggongan Lust mengejutkan si kucing―membuatnya kabur dari situ.

Dengan girang Lust mengejar―hingga masuk ke halaman rumah tetangga.

* * *

Suara gonggongan bising terdengar dari halaman.

Boboiboy yang sedang membaca di teras keheranan. Belum pernah ia dengar suara anjing sejelas itu.

Begitu kepalanya mengintip melalui pintu kaca teras samping―ia mendapati salah satu kucing peliharaannya dikejar anjing Siberian Husky besar.

"Ha-Halilintar!"

Buru-buru Boboiboy membuka pintu kaca. "Hali! Astaga! Anjing siapa itu!?"

"Meoooooong!" Halilintar mengeong panik―sementara Lust terlalu girang untuk mengajak kucing yang baru ia temui itu untuk bermain.

"GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK!"

"Hush! Hush! Jangan ganggu Hali!"

Boboiboy bergegas menangkap Hali. Ia nyaris tak bisa mengelak ketika anjing raksasa itu bagai mau menyerangnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Telinga Fang menegak. Perasaan tak mengenakkan bergumul. Ia langsung berlari mengikuti arah suara gonggongan yang terdengar sayup―menuju halaman samping dan mendapati seorang gadis memeluk kucing hitam berusaha lari dari kejaran Lust.

"LUST! STOP!"

Boboiboy ketakutan. Ia buru-buru meraih _handle_ pintu kaca dan segera menutupnya dari dalam rumah. Hali si kucing hitam ikut panik―semua bulunya terangkat. Untung mereka sudah aman berada di dalam rumah.

"LUST! ANJING BANDEL!"

Teriakan seorang remaja laki-laki membuat Boboiboy lebih tenang―tahu majikan si anjing telah datang. Tapi melihat anjing tadi dipukul dengan keras di bagian tubuhnya membuat Boboiboy iba. Terlebih anjing itu memeking menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kamu ini! Jangan kabur seenaknya! Kau tak dapat makan siang! Kau sudah menakuti tetangga kita!"

"Uuuk… uuuk… kaiiiing…"

"Jangan merajuk! Dasar anjing bandel!"

Fang sudah mengangkat tangannya lagi. Tapi segera dihentikan Boboiboy yang langsung keluar dari rumahnya.

"Su-sudah! Hentikan! Jangan pukul dia lagi!"

Fang terkejut mendapati gadis berambut pendek tadi justru melindungi Lust.

"Ma-maafkan anjingku! Aku tak tahu dia kabur dari rumah…!"

"Sudahlah. Tak apa-apa… sepertinya dia juga tak bermaksud buruk. Aku hanya kaget melihat kucingku dikejar."

"A-apa kau dan kucingmu tak apa-apa!? Ma-maaf! Sungguh maafkan aku! Aku―aku baru pindah di sebelah. Maafkan aku. Sudah membuat kesan buruk." Fang terus-terusan membungkuk dalam hingga Boboiboy tak enak hati. "Tidak, aku tak apa-apa. Kucingku juga baik-baik saja. Hanya kaget saja."

Halilintar memberanikan diri keluar mendekati kaki Boboiboy. Bulu-bulunya masih terangkat dengan galak. Matanya semakin menyorot tajam pada anjing yang berada di dekat majikannya.

Lust menyadari kucing yang ia kejar sedang mendekati mereka perlahan-lahan. Ia justru kembali tergirang ingin mengajaknya main sekali lagi.

"GUK!"

"FFFFSSHHHHT!"

Dengan galak, Hali mendesis dan memerlihatkan taring serta cakar. Lust mundur teratur.

"Ahahah, sepertinya tetangga baru kita ingin mengajakmu bermain, Hali." Boboiboy menggendong kucing hitam kesayangannya agar tak menyerang anjing yang dengan semangat mengibaskan ekornya.

"Aduh, maafkan Lust, Hali. Ia hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu." Fang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Boboiboy tersenyum mendengar tuturan ramah Fang.

"Aku Boboiboy. Ini Hali, kucingku."

"Ah, aku Fang. Ini Lust. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi tetangga yang berisik nanti. Aku memiliki tujuh ekor Siberian Husky. Mereka akan menggonggong dan melolong. Tapi tenang saja, ada beberapa ruangan yang kupakaikan kedap suara agar tak mengganggu."

"Wow! Pasti repot merawat tujuh ekor Siberian Husky!" Boboiboy terkagum melihat salah seekornya ada di hadapan dirinya. Satu itu saja sudah berukuran sangat besar bagi sang gadis. Tujuh? Tujuh ekor Siberian Husky? Itu sangat luar biasa baginya.

"Ahahah, begitulah. Mereka kulatih agar tak menyerang dan menjilat orang lain. Aku harus mandi berkali-kali jika mereka sudah berulah dan main jilat. Ah, aku baru dijilat mereka tadi. Aku benar-benar harus mandi lagi nanti."

"Hihihi. Aku juga sebenarnya memiliki tujuh ekor kucing. Halilintar adalah yang paling pertama kupelihara. Empat lainnya kutemukan di jalan sudah nyaris beberapa bulan lalu. Hali, ayo kenalan dengan Lust."

Boboiboy membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit agar Hali dan Lust bisa saling lebih kenal. Sayang―si kucing justru memberi geraman tak ramah.

"Ooh, maaf. Sepertinya Hali masih masih takut dengan Lust."

"Tak apa-apa. Ini juga salahku. Seharusnya kuikat dulu dia di halamanku tadi. Maafkan aku ya, Hali."

Hali hanya memberikan dengusan dan membuang mukanya dari Fang dan Lust.

Boboiboy dan Fang tertawa bersama melihat sikap dingin si kucing anggun.

.

"Huh! Anjing bodoh! Kau menakutiku!"

"Hey~ Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, kucing kecil~"

"Pergilah kau jauh-jauh! Dasar pembuat onar!"

"Oke, oke~ Tapi ijinkan aku besok mengunjungimu, yah, Hali-sayang~?"

"Huh! Jangan harap!"

.

Fang berpamitan pada tetangga barunya dan membawa Lust kembali. Tentu saja omelan terus terlempar dari mulut Fang pada Lust. Setidaknya anjing itu menyesali perbuatannya dan berjanji tak mengulanginya lagi dalam hati.

Lust akan lebih hati-hati jika ingin bermain ke tetangga―lagi.

* * *

Bau agak gosong tercium dari dapur. Fang yang baru pulang dari halaman tetangga barunya langsung tahu siapa pelaku aroma gosong itu.

"Kaizo. Sudah, jangan paksakan dirimu… Sini aku yang masak."

"Wohohoh, sudah kutunggu dari tadi. Dari mana saja kau, koki handal?"

Sindiran sang abang tak digubris Fang. Remaja itu menangkap lemparan celemek dari Kaizo dan mengenakannya di pinggang.

"Dari tetangga sebelah. Lust mengejar kucing peliharaan mereka sampai ketakutan. Jadi aku hukum dia."

Kaizo mengangkat alis dan melirik pada Husky yang kini harus menjalani hukuman tak dapat makan siang dan harus diikat di teras depan.

"Uuuk…"

Kaizo terkekeh geli melihat wajah cemberut Fang ketika ia menceritakan alasan kepergiannya tadi. Dan kini Lust terbaring lesu di teras samping dengan leher terikat _collar_ khusus. Kupingnya menekuk loyo.

"Aaaw~kasihan kau, Lust. Dasar anjing dungu~"

Lust justru mengibaskan ekor sembari Kaizo mengusap-usap kedua pipi si anjing dengan gemas. Begitu menoleh ke dapur, mata Kaizo mendapati sebuah senyuman di wajah adiknya. Tentu saja mengundang rasa penasaran sang Kapten muda.

"Hei, kenapa kau senyum-senyum?"

"Hmm, sepertinya masa remajaku akan seru di sini."

Mendengar nada senandung di antara kalimat yang diucapkan Fang membuat Kaizo mengrenyitkan alis. "Oh, ya? Kenapa gitu?"

"Ada anak perempuan di tetangga baru kita yang seumuranku. Dia manis banget! Baik lagi! Namanya Boboiboy."

Kaizo mengangkat alis. Seringai lebar membuat otot-otot pipinya terangkat. "Cieeeeee~ adikku naksir ceweeeeek~"

"Biarin! Abang nanti lihat sendiri! Dia cakep tau! Dah, nih nasi gorengnya!"

"Iya… iya… Pokoknya ntar kalo ayah dan ibu udah dateng kita harus bareng-bareng ke tetangga ngenalin diri. Lalu kamu kenalin ke abang gebetanmu itu."

"Iya iya! Udah, makan dulu! Mana Sloth?"

"Di kamar. Udah mati." cuek Kaizo.

"Hhh, aku ini miara anjing ato beruang kutub, sih?"

"Anggap aja peranakan."

Fang bangkit dari bangkunya hendak menarik paksa Sloth. Tapi anjing pemalas tersebut ternyata sudah menuruni tangga―dengan cara berseluncur di atas bantal besar dengan malasnya.

"Hauuuuung…"

Lolongan loyo menyapa Fang. Majikan si anjing menghela napas. "Sloth, kau ini jangan pakai kebiasaan lamamu menuruni tangga itu di rumah baru, dong."

"Yah, setidaknya kita tak perlu menyeretnya turun. Anjing pintar~" Puji Kaizo sambil mengisi mulutnya.

* * *

Sudah beberapa bulan para kucing-kucing kecil tinggal di istana mereka bersama Boboiboy. Dan kini di sebelah rumah mereka tiba-tiba tinggal makhluk berbulu raksasa yang entah datang dari mana.

Para kucing bersantai di dekat jendela―memerhatikan tetangga baru mereka.

"Apa mereka itu, Hali?"

"Apa mereka berbahaya?"

"Apa mereka akan memakan kita?"

"Apa mereka akan memakan semua makanan kita?"

Empat kucing mungil polos yang tengah beranjak dewasa mengelilingi kucing hitam pengasuh mereka. Halilintar menghela napas.

"Itu namanya anjing. Mereka dungu, bodoh, dan hanya suka bermain-main. Hati-hati jika kalian bertemu dengan mereka, ya?"

"Baik, mama Hali!" ujar keempatnya serentak.

"Duuuh! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku 'mama'!"

Gempa dan Taufan tertawa melihat saudari mereka merona setiap mendapat panggilan itu.

Sedingin-dinginnya Halilintar, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan sisi keibuannya. Terutama pada si bandel Blaze.

Blaze sangat manja pada Hali. Tak urung kucing berwarna jingga itu membuat Hali hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Semuanya, ayo makan dulu."

Suara Boboiboy memanggil keenam kucing yang langsung mengelilingi kaki majikan mereka dengan manja. Salah satu yang tertinggal mengundang senyuman di bibir gadis tersebut.

"Ice, ayo. Hari ini ada tuna rebus, loh."

Kucing berwarna putih keabu-an merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menguap. Ia terlalu malas berjalan setelah melakukan kegiatan pengintaian tetangga baru mereka tadi―terlalu melelahkan bagi Ice.

Boboiboy mengangkat Ice dan memeluknya. "Ayo, kucing pemalas yang manis. Kita makan bersama, yah."

.

Meski dilarang oleh Halilintar, tentu saja keempat kucing yang penasaran itu ingin sekali melihat secara langsung wujud 'anjing' yang diceritakan Hali tadi.

Apa mungkin mereka akan bertemu?

Apa mungkin mereka akan berteman?

Setidaknya kali ini Boboiboy senang memiliki tetangga baru yang seumur dengannya―dan Fang senang memiliki tetangga baru seorang gadis manis.

"Semoga dia belum punya pacar."

"Perlu ku-amin-in, ga permohonanmu itu?"

Kaizo terkekeh mendapat tonjokan dari Fang di lengan.

.

.

.

 **\- end -**

* * *

 **nevyandini**

Makasiiiih xD Iyah, aku juga pingin banget punya kucing xD

.

 **khukhuchan**

Thank youuuuu! Wah selamat! Tebakan anjing2nya itu para sins itu betul sekaliiii! xD

Yups! Melodi Malam Hari 2nd Gate udah tamat ^^ Maaf ya udah nunggu lama banget… TTATT

 **.**

 **Harukaze Kagura**

Makasih banyaaaak! Iyah ^^ Rasanya senang sekali baca review panjang xD Jadi bikin semangat dan hiburan juga selama membacanya xD

Jangan lupa kredit saya yah di ff-nya xD Duh, jadi pingin baca ff-mu nih!

Pride memang paling sombong dan paling nggak bisa toleransi ke saudara2nya xD Tapi kalo sama Gempa. Duh, rasanya dunia milik mereka berdua ajah xD Heheheh.

 **.**

 **Kadek-is-the-Best**

Terima kasih banyaaaaak ^^ Aaamiiin! Semoga nanti ada waktu lebih banyak untuk bikin ff lagi yah ^^ Semoga nggak bosen dengan pairing FangBoy kesukaanku xD

Nah, Melodi Malam Hari 2nd Gate-nya udah tamat ^^ Sampai jumpa di 3rd Gate (yang belum tahu kapan akan tayang wkwkwk) xD

.

 **Silver Celestia**

Udah nonton kok ^^ Pengisi suara mereka nggak akan diubah ^^ Tentu saja Boboiboy nggak berubah suaranya karena yang mengisi tetap Thia dan Fang sepertinya akan tetap Wai Kay. Perempuan nggak berubah banyak suaranya meski beranjak dewasa, sedangkan laki-laki berubah begitu menginjak usia 13 tahun. Coba kamu dengar suara Fang di season 2 dengan season 3. Terasa sekali bedanya loh xD

Kenapa tidak diubah? Kemungkinan karena Monsta ingin Bbb tetap dikenal sebagai Bbb meski mengalami re-branding dari kostumnya ^^

Dan Bbb kembali ke level 1 karena Monsta ingin mengenalkan Bbb kepada khalayak luas dari awal bagaimana konsep mereka yang paling pertama ^^

Informasi ini hanya pendapatku―setelah ngobrol dengan temanku yang kerja di Monsta ^^

Yup! Kali ini ketemu dengan para anjing milik Fang xDD


	11. AMNESIA

**WARNING!**

 **OOC PARAH!**

 **Indonesia slank language everywhere.**

* * *

 _ **AMNESIA**_

.

.

.

Jadi kisah ini mau mengenai para sins kalau hilang ingatan dan bagaimana para elemental menghadapi cowok-cowok mereka kalau mengalami amnesia.

 _So_ , kisah ini diawali dengan—bagaimana Fang bisa amnesia.

Cowok ganteng amnesia? Sinetron, dong! Ya—gitu deh. Rada mirip, sih.

Meski kalo di sinetron mungkin rada-rada keren karena kejedot jatuh dari tangga atau kecelakaan. Kalau Fang—? Semoga nggak aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

"Namanya juga cowok!"

Ini alasan paling klise dari kaum Adam kalau mereka mulai mengeluarkan sisi liar.

Dan kini nampak di sebuah sekolah. SMA Pulau Rintis yang nggak kecil-kecil amat tapi juga nggak gede-gede amat. Seenggaknya pas buat para remaja labil bin rusuh yang harusnya memiliki kewajiban belajar malah begajulan di kelas.

Liat aja. Pelajaran olah raga baru mulai aja udah kaya gladiator sesi sekian. Ganti baju brutal di kamar mandi.

Pakai acara pelorotin celana temen pula. Lalu cekakakan nggak berhenti sampe kedengeran di lorong.

Remaja usia lima belas tahun memang masa di mana ada roman, persahabatan, dan kebebasan… tapi nggak gini juga.

Dimulai dari Fang nyanyi lagu Mandarin sambil ngerangkul Stanley. Sayang sekali sohibnya yang pemalas itu lebih tertarik mengambil suara dua di luar tangga nada alias ngorok. Gopal curi-curi kesempatan masukin jajanan ke kantong saku celama olah raganya. Body udah bongsor ditambahin macem-macem gitu ya keliatan jelas. Belum Deep Amar yang salah bawa kacamata renang, bukan kacamata yang biasa dia pakai buat mapel olah raga. Padahal hari itu mereka bukan mau renang.

Makin menggila lah itu anak-anak cowok ketawanya.

Apalagi Iwan, sibuk bawain bola basket ke lapangan gara-gara memang piket giliran dia. Jatuh terguling sampe celananya yang kegedean melorot. Gopal sama Fang ketawanya udah kaya gorila ngamen mukulin galon di kebon binatang. Bukannya nolong malah ngetawain. Dasar sableng.

Demikianlah—hanya siraman rohani kebenaran alias teriakan lantang Papa Zola yang hanya bisa menghentikan ke-jahiliah-an para cowok yang harusnya udah SMA itu tapi kelakuan kaya anak TK lagi belajar nyanyi dan tepok ame-ame belalang kupu-kupu.

* * *

Di kelas, para cewek ganti baju dengan kalem. Cuma Ying aja yang bener-bener cepet ganti bajunya. Dia langsung jaga pintu demi melindungi Boboiboy-nya tersayang dari Serigala Mesum Alay Tukang Ngintip.

Nggak usah diomongin siapa. Semua udah tau kekasih cucunya Tok Aba yang suka sok kegantengan. Alien lebay maniak donat wortel.

Kalo Fang udah keliatan ujung hidung ato bahkan bokongnya di ujung lorong, Ying tega ngelemparin sapu atau penghapus papan tulis bikin Fang joget ber-aw-aw dan ber-aduh ria di ujung sana.

Yaya udah cape nyatetin nama temen-temennya. Sampe Boboiboy jadi kasian sama temennya yang berjilbab itu. Yaya mungkin jadi rajin tahajud jam tiga malem memohon pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar teman-temannya dikembalikan ke jalan yang benar. Nggak belok sana-sini sampe nylungsep selokan kaya macemnya Gopal sama Fang waktu lomba lari sama anjing galak punya penjaga sekolah.

Lagian anjing galak kok diajak lomba lari. Mana nggak ada hadiahnya pula. Masih aja nekat.

* * *

Anak-anak cowok main basket dengan asoynya. Sementara para cewek berolahraga di lapangan yang terpisah. Mereka main voli dengan manisnya. Kecuali Ying (lagi) yang kalo udah liat dari jarak sepuluh meter Fang keganjenan mau deketin Boboiboy langsung ditabok pakai bola voli. Dilanjutin Fang teriak-teriak protes kalo-kalo gantengnya hilang gara-gara Ying.

Mana Ying peduli. Biarin aja dia gantengnya hilang. Hilang sekalian sama orangnya biar pulang kampung ke planet asalnya. Biar Boboiboy aman damai sentosa gak dilalerin serigala ga tau diri.

"Lempar sini! Oper! Oper!"

"Yak! Maju terus…! GOOOOOLLLL!"

"Dasar begajul! Ini basket apa sepak bola!?"

Fang seneng banget begitu SMA temen cowok jumlahnya nambah.

Nggak kaya waktu masih SD. Tiap hari cuma liatin muka Gopal, Stanley, Deep Amar, sama Iwan aja. Sekarang sekelas ada belasan anak cowok. Dan itu bikin tambah rame.

Iya, rame. Pake banget.

Sampe bikin klub "Kumpulan Maha Ganteng" segala. Padahal anggota klub semuanya punya tampang minta dijepret karet gelang. Hobi banget mainan dan joget-joget di depan kelas kalo guru belum dateng.

Kalau pas kedapetan kepergok guru lagi pada begajulan di depan kelas nanti ujung-ujungnya disuruh berdiri satu kaki sambil jewer telinga sendiri di lorong luar kelas.

Kapok? Nggak tuh. Malah makin gegilaan mereka ngetawain temennya yang berdiri di samping, sama-sama lagi dihukum.

Yaya dan Ying memang nggak pernah ngomong terang-terangan. Tapi mereka bersyukur Boboiboy adalah cewek yang kalem dan polos meski pacarnya selalu aja bikin minta dikandangin. Ga bisa kalem.

Boboiboy sendiri kadang nggak nyadar cowoknya sering di-cap usil level 20 sama temen-temen sekolah. Kok bisa gitu? Lah, si Fangnya jaim banget. Jaga image mati-matian kalo di depan ayangnya.

Dan sekarang jam olah raga anak-anak cowok malah udah kaya tawuran.

Maklum—meskipun mereka anak SMA, mereka sama sekali nggak pernah tawuran. Lah, sebelah sekolah mereka aja SD Pulau Rintis alumni mereka sekolah dulu. Masa mau ngajak adek kelas SD tawuran?

Adanya ngajak main kelereng. Terus yang asyik malah anak-anak SMA-nya sampe diingetin anak-anak SD. "Bang, udah bel masuk kelas, tuh. Mainannya nanti lagi aja, yah?"

Kini suasana damai nan ceria di lapangan tempat para cewek main voli sama sekali nggak kepengaruh keramaian para cowok. Cewek-cewek main dengan semangat dan ceria. Nggak terlalu berisik kaya tetangga mereka yang tiap semenit selalu kedengaran "SPARTAAAAA! TELOLET BAAAANG! YIHAAAA! EDHIAAAAAAN! OOOLEEE OLEOLEOLEEEEE—!"

Tapi tak lama para cewek menyadari bahwa tiba-tiba suasana jadi tenang.

Terlalu tenang.

Yaya langsung nyadar ada yang nggak beres dan memeriksa lapangan para cowok yang ternyata kosong.

"Loh? Anak cowok pada ke mana?"

Para cewek jadi penasaran. Muncul Gopal yang tergopoh-gopoh lari dari arah gedung sekolah.

"Yaayaaaa! Si Fang…! Hhh… hhh…!"

"Kenapa lagi tuh si dodol satu?"

Suzy sama Amy nyengir aja denger Ying galak banget begitu nama Fang nongol. Cuma Boboiboy aja yang khawatir sama pacarnya.

"Si Fang! Hhh! Dia kepentok tiang ring basket… hhh… lalu pingsan!"

Sebenernya beberapa anak cewek ingin memanjatkan pohon-eh-puji syukur karena Fang pingsan. Soalnya itu berarti nggak ada yang bikin rusuh sekolah. Tapi berhubung mereka sayang banget sama Boboiboy, jadi para anak-anak cewek berusaha pasang wajah khawatir.

" _Alhamdulillah_ —eh— _Astaghfirullah_! Terus Fang udah dibawa ke UKS!?"

Gopal jadi mikir Yaya ini sebenernya tega maksimal. Masa temen kena musibah disyukurin.

Boboiboy langsung lari menuju UKS. Di mana pangerannya jatuh bangun-eh-jatuh pingsan. Ying udah komat kamit berdoa semoga si Fang gak minta cium Boboiboy alasan supaya dia mau bangun dari pingsan. Yaya udah siapin biskuitnya untuk bangunin Fang dari pingsan. Gopal merinding disko liat biskuit yang berwujud manis nan imut tapi mematikan.

Dan UKS jadi rame sama murid-murid temen sekelas Boboiboy. Papa Zola juga udah di situ.

Para temen-temen cowok yang nunggu ngelilingin tempat tidur UKS tempat Fang berbaring menunjukkan betapa setianya mereka menjadi sohib cowok Tionghoa keturunan alien itu. Saking setianya sampe pada pakein sarung membalut kepala jadi mirip jilbab sembari menangis-nangis haru memanjatkan doa, bawa-bawa buku Yasin segala. Dikata Fang udah mati apa? Dasar usil!

Yaya jadi sebel bukan main. "Gimana kalo pada baca doa makan? Ini aku bawa biskuit."

Ruang UKS jadi kaya kamar mayat. Gak ada suara. Bahkan jangkrik nggak berani ikutan bunyi.

Boboiboy langsung dipersilahkan duduk di samping Fang. "Kok bisa kepentok sampai pingsan gini?"

Deep Amar maju ngewakilin yang lain ceritain kronologinya.

"Tadi pada main basket pakai gaya _American Football_ gitu. Terus Fang lari nggak bisa ngerem. Nabrak deh."

Yaya pingin banget mengutuk kebegoan anak-anak cowok. Apalagi Fang. Tapi dia nahan sambil ngelus dada doang. Setelah mendengar kronologi yang singkat dan bodoh itu Yaya mulai berpikir untuk turun aja dari pangkat ketua kelas. Cape ngurusin temen-temennya yang kaya ternak nggak dikasih makan setahun.

Tiba-tiba Fang buka mata sambil ter-aduh-aduh.

"Aaaw… di mana nih?"

"UKS, dodol. Makanya lu main basket yang biasa aja." Seru Ying.

Fang malah ngrenyit alis. "Siapa lu, cebol? Komentar pedes banget."

Anak-anak cewek udah siap siaga megangin Ying supaya nggak ngelempar Fang dari jendela.

Giliran Boboiboy, "Fang. Kalau masih sakit kamu istirahat aja, yah."

Tapi Fang malah ngangkat alis lalu agak nyandar ke arah Boboiboy. Tambah mukanya ganjen pingin disiram sianida sama Yaya.

"Hei, manis. Boleh kenalan~?"

Boboiboy jadi bingung plus malu-malu dirayu mendadak.

Gopal buru-buru ngedeketin Fang setelah curiga. "Fang. Kamu inget aku, gak?"

"Hah? Siapa lu?"

Satu kelas terdiam.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian siapa, yah? Trus 'Fang' itu siapa? Ini di mana, sih? Kok pada diem? Halooo? Ada yang mau bantu jelasin? Gue laper, men. Ada makanan, gak? Eh, yang tadi lanjut dulu—boleh kenalan, Non~?"

Dari segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Fang, semua anak jadi berkesimpulan bahwa… Fang bawelnya nggak hilang meski amnesia.

* * *

Di rumah sakit akhirnya semua mendapat kejelasan bahwa Fang memang positif amnesia.

Papa Zola sebagai guru merasa bertanggung jawab penuh. Begitu pula Yaya sebagai ketua kelas. Tapi Gopal yang wakil ketua kelas malah biasa-biasa aja. Gopal nggak heran lagi jikalau suatu saat hal kaya gini bakal kejadian.

Tiap hari si Fang juga kalo ngajak main mainannya eskrim—eh—ekstrim banget. Perosotan dari genteng lalu nyebur ke kolam renang plastik-lah, lomba lari sama anjing galak gak tanggung-tanggung lima ekor. Dan masih banyak lagi kebodohan yang membuat Gopal mikir… "Kok aku mau aja sih ikutan?"

"Jadi… apa ingatannya bisa kembali?" Tanya Boboiboy yang udah kaya istri khawatir sama suami. Ying terus dampingin Boboiboy, udah kaya emak-anak. Meski sebenernya Ying nggak terima kalo si Fang jadi suaminya Boboiboy.

Ying mah ogah jadi anaknya Fang. Masa punya bokap mesum begono.

Dokter kasih liat hasil _scan_ otak Fang. "Nggak ada yang cedera parah. Kemungkinan masih bisa kembali ingatannya jika kalian bantu dia mengingat kembali lingkungannya."

Boboiboy memutar kursinya dan menghadap Fang. "Fang, apa yang kau ingat terakhir kali?"

Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagu, cowok berkacamata itu berusaha mengingat. "Hmmm. Lagi main basket. Trus yang gue ingat cuma… gue ini pasti cowo ganteng dan populer."

Kalimat terakhir bikin temen-temen cowo sekelas lain jadi pingin nyiram air comberan ke Fang. Apa Fang-nya yang dilempar ke comberan? Nanti bisa didiskusikan sekelas. Bukan itu yang penting sekarang.

"Ng, ngomong-ngomong boleh daku tahu siapa kau, manis?"

Boboiboy tersipu, "Ng… aku Boboiboy. Aku pacarmu…"

Kalimat malu-malu yang berujung semakin pelan itu membelalakkan mata Fang.

"HAH? Serius? Kamu pacarku? Wow! Seleraku bener-bener tinggi!"

Sebelum Fang berhasil memeluk ayangnya, perut yang rada enam pak itu disikut tajam oleh Ying.

"UGHHHH! Ma-mau apa sih lu? Siapa lu, cebol?"

"NGGAK USAH INGET SEKALIAAAN!"

Boboiboy buru-buru nenangin Ying. "Ying! U-udah…!"

Gadis Tionghoa ganas itu _nggeromet_ dalam hati. Kepaksa nurut karena Boboiboy yang minta.

Drama keluarga yang sebenernya nggak terlalu drama banget itu terpaksa nggak diabadikan Gopal dengan kameranya karena dilarang Yaya karena mengandung kekerasan anak tangga—eh—rumah tangga.

Boboiboy meminta teman-teman cowok sekelas mereka untuk membantu agar Fang cepat kembali ingatannya. Akhirnya Suzy angkat bicara. "Gimana kalau kita ceritain ke dia soal kepribadiannya? Siapa tau kalau dia sadar seperti apa dirinya bisa lebih mudah ingetnya!"

Anak-anak cowok manggut-manggut. Cuma Stanley yang manggut-manggut karena nahan ngantuk lalu nyender di pintu tidur dengan pulas dan sukses.

Salah satu anak cowok maju mewakili temennya yang lain.

"Oke, bro! Kita bakal bantu kamu! Namamu Fang. Kamu itu orangnya narsis. Nyebelin. Sok kegantengan. Pelit. Gombal. Usil. Pokoknya minta diceburin selokan banget!"

Fang keki berat. "Kalian temen gue bukan, sih? Kok nggak ikhlas gitu bantuinnya!"

"Loh, ini kami dengan amat sangat ikhlas membantu lu dengan sejujur-jujurnya."

Makin keki deh si Fang.

Giliran anak-anak cewek yang minta Boboiboy bantu. Akhirnya dia duduk di sebelah Fang meski nggak dapet restu dari Ying. Dia khawatir Boboiboy-nya kena radiasi dari alien sok kegantengan bin lebay.

"Fang itu… baik sekali. Perhatian, kadang berlebih. Tapi membuatku merasa begitu disayang. Lalu kau itu pekerja keras. Ingin membuktikan pada orang banyak akan kemampuanmu. Sangat suka kebersihan. Teliti…"

Sampai di sini, Fang yakin seyakin-yakinnya… Cuma Boboiboy yang sayang sama dia.

"Ini kayaknya pada sirik karena gue tampan dan punya cewek cakep, yah?"

Nah lo—temen-temen Fang makin mencapai keputusan yang mufakat dalam diskusi.

Nanti pulang sekolah mau nyeburin dia ke comberan.

* * *

Akhirnya Boboiboy diminta pulang awal bersama Fang agar bisa istirahat dulu.

"Rumah gue di mana?" Tanya Fang bego.

"Di planet lain! Sana pulang kampung!"

Yaya kepaksa bekep mulut Ying supaya nggak makin galak. Tapi semua temen-temennya gak heran sih kenapa Ying bisa jadi maramara begitu. Fang tingkahnya makin ngeselin meski lagi hilang ingatan!

"Fang, kamu tinggal denganku dan kakekku."

Fang makin terhura begitu denger penjelasan Boboiboy.

Doi malah ngelonjak gandengin tangan Boboiboy selama perjalanan pulang. Gadis itu malu-malu berusaha biarin tangannya digandeng.

Dari belakang, Ying dan temen-temen yang lain semakin sewot pingin nyiapin api unggun lalu ngelempar Fang jadi batu baranya.

Gopal nggak berani komentar, dan Yaya… Mulai kembali memikirkan untuk menyudahi masa jabatan.

Tapi sebelum cewek berjilbab itu membulatkan keputusan turun jabatan, mendadak dia keinget sesuatu.

"Eh—bentar. Ini artinya para _sins_ dalem diri Fang bakal hilang ingatan juga, dong?"

Satu kelas kediem—Fang makin bawel.

"Hah? Apaan? Asin? Apa yang asin? Gue asin? Apaan si? Kok pada diem? Kok nggak ada yang jawab si? Hoi, bro? Brooo. Egila, gue dicuekin abis. Yuk dah, yang. Kita pergi bertualang di jalan cinta kita."

Sumpah mati Ying pingin banget lempar Fang ke comberan sianida.

.

.

.

Jadi, bagaimanakah para _sins_ akan berjuang mengingat kembali siapa mereka? Atau mereka akan ikut bawel seperti Fang?

Apa Fang akan jadi dicemplungin ke comberan?

Apakah para Boboiboy bisa sabar menghadapi para kekasih mereka?

Saksikan di update berikutnya—yang nggak tahu kapan xD

 **tbc**

* * *

 **Hai semua!**

 **Udah lama nggak main di ff satu ini ^^ Berhubung sebenernya ff S7NS-short daily stories ini cuma untuk main-main isi waktu luang, jadi kalian nggak perlu nunggu kapan update yah ^^ Nanti biasanya kalo aku ada ide mendadak nongol aja nih ff xD**

 **Anggap aja ini kado natal untuk temen2 yang merayakan ^^ Semoga natal tahun ini damai sentosa untuk kalian ^^**

 **Di FF 'Paws in Love' pada ngingetin kalau Bbb Daun udah nongol di episode baru xD _Thank you, guys_! xD Aku udah nonton begitu notif di _handphone_ nongol dari youtube Monsta xD _And yessss_ Daun dan Cattus soooo cute! Kalian bisa liat gambarku di deviantart ^^ Karena gemes jadi langsung gambar xD**


End file.
